Can I Marry Your Daughter?
by Flo Deveraux
Summary: Seorang pria bernama Nara Shikamaru harus berhadapan dengan sang ayah kekasihnya yang super duper protektif dan galak. Bagaimana cara Shikamaru mendapatkan hati Yamanaka Inoichi agar dapat menikahi putrinya? A two-shot ShikaIno fanfiction.
1. Shikamaru's First Move

WARNING: This fanfiction may contain harsh words and adult things. Readers whom age under the specified story rating are not allowed.

Some typo, OOC type of characters, AU is the part of this fanfiction.

* * *

All characters of Naruto are © Masashi Kishimoto

The song in this fanfiction, "Marry Your Daughter" popularized by Brian Mcknight

Can I Marry You Daughter?

A Shikamaru-Ino fanfiction is belong to Flo Deveraux

* * *

**_This fanfiction is dedicated for: Magenta-Alleth_**

ENJOY!

* * *

Nara Shikamaru. Pria berambut hitam dikuncir nanas itu menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka berkali-kali karena menguap. Kelelahan yang teramat sangat menghajar tubuhnya hari ini.

Jari-jemari tangannya masih saja menari-nari di atas _keyboard_ laptop, mengetik sebuah laporan yang harus ia berikan kepada bosnya minggu itu juga. Memiliki profesi sebagai agen marketing sepertinya tidaklah pekerjaan yang mudah memang. Apa lagi jika mempunyai bos yang setengah mati merepotkan. Wanita separuh abad yang mejadi bosnya itu memang cerewet, banyak mengeluh tentang pekerjaannya, padahal semua berkas-berkas yang diserahkan Shikamaru selalu rapi dan hampir tidak ada kesalahan. _Well_, tidak di mata bos merepotkannya itu.

'_Mendokusai…_'

Liat saja hari ini, ia terpaksa menemui atasannya itu di hari yang seharusnya merupakan hari kemerdekaannya itu. Sabtu. Jas yang tadi pagi menempel rapi di tubuh tegapnya kini makin kusut semenjak dirinya masuk ke dalam kafe milik perusahaan waralaba kesukaannya, Starbucks.

Kali ini Shikamaru benar-benar menyesal kenapa ia tidak mengikuti saran sahabatnya untuk belajar bisnis saja. Jika iya ia pasti sudah seperti kedua rekan yang kini duduk santai di depannya, menikmati hari libur mereka. Jika iya ia pasti sudah memilih untuk mendirikan perusahaan sendiri dan tidak perlu repot-repot mendapat bos yang sangat _kau-tidak-akan-tahan-bekerja-dengannya_ itu. Jika benar, ia pasti hari ini sedang memencet tombol remot televisi di kamarnya dan mengisi jadwal hariannya itu dengan bermalas-malasan.

Ia melirik sekilas seorang berambut raven di depannya, yang sedang menyesap kopi sambil menghadap ke luar kaca, memandangi titik-titik hujan yang berjatuhan di kaca. Pria beriris batu pualam hitam tersebut sepertinya dapat bernafas lega sesaat setelah lima hari memikirkan kegiatannya di kantor sebagai eksekutif muda. Dapat ia tangkap wajah putih pucatnya tampak lebih rileks dariapada saat ia menemui pria tersebut dua hari lalu.

Shikamaru mengendus. Retina matanya kembali menangkap sosok di sebelah pria raven tersebut. Seorang pria dengan tubuh atletis dan beberapa lembaran kertas yang keluar dari stopmap kuning yang ia bawa ketika dua jam yang lalu memasuki kafe itu. Tangan kanannya memegang dua lembar kertas berisikan laporan-laporan, sementara tangan kirinya tidak tentu. Terkadang membenarkan letak kacamata minusnya yang sedikit melorot, terkadang mengambil gelas kertas yang berisi cappuccino dan memasukkan volumenya ke dalam kerongkongan. Alisnya sedikit bertaut, serius membaca isi lembaran di hadapannya. Shikamaru yakin itu pasti laporan dari sang sekretaris pribadi untuk perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan bisnisnya. Yap, Anda tidak salah baca. Sekretaris pribadi. Bukankah profesi itu dibutuhkan oleh setiap direktur perusahaan?

'_Hah, enak sekali hidup mereka_' pikir Shikamaru saat membandingkan pekerjaan kedua sahabatnya itu dengan pekerjaannya. Sepertinya apa yang ia lakukan lebih sulit. Pekerjaan ini yang membuat Shikamaru jadi jarang tidur, menimbulkan kantung mata yang terlihat makin jelas menghiasi indera pengelihatan itu. Shikamaru sampai-sampai mengorbankan hari yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk beristirahat agar tidak kehilangan pekerjaan dengan gaji besar tersebut.

Ya, gaji besar, asuransi kerja yang jelas didapatkan, pekerjaan yang bagi Shikamaru mudah –karena sesuai dengan gelar yang ia dapatkan. Siapa yang tidak tergiur?

Ia akan melakukan apa saja demi tidak kehilangan pekerjaan, sekalipun harus meladeni keputusan bosnya yang terkadang sangat _mendokusai_ itu. Namun pekerjaan itu juga yang membuat Shikamaru tidak seperti dua pria di depannya itu.

Bukan. Bukan soal materi yang mereka punya, Shikamaru tidak pernah ambil pusing masalah kaya atau miskin dirinya disbanding dua pria di hadapannya. Toh, gajinya sekarang juga berlebih, mampu untuk membiayai hidup tiga orang dan dirinya sekaligus. Bertaruhlah!

Tetapi persoalan yang lebih dari itu. Kisah asmara.

Tentu dirinya bukan seorang yang lajang, tidak semiris itu. Dia punya kekasih kok! Hubungannya yang sudah berulang tahun ke enam itu lalu itu malah semakin baik dan semakin baik tiap hari. Hanya saja wanita yang memiliki hatinya tersebut lebih memilih karier.

Ingatan Shikamaru mengenai memori saat wanita itu berkata,"Kurasa aku masih perlu banyak konsentrasi pada pekerjaanku ini, ya Shika?" membuat rencana melamar kekasihnya itu pupus sudah. Bagaimana jika ia tetap melakukan, melamar sang kekasih? Pasti jawabannya akan tertunda akibat keduanya yang memang kini disibukkan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, Yamanaka Ino –kekasihnya– sebagai dokter dan dirinya yang berkecimung di dunia marketing. Ya, ia terlalu takut untuk mendengar penolakan kekasihnya. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya?

Shikamaru menghentikan acara mengetiknya sesaat. Menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa sangat pegal, kemudian seperti biasa, meguap sambil mendecih. Gelagat Shikamaru sukses membuat dua pria yang tadinya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing kini memandang Shikamaru seolah ia seorang kriminal yang sedang diinterogasi.

Sang pria raven menaruh gelas kopinya di atas meja, sementara yang di sebelahnya membereskan lembaran-lembaran dokumennya kemudian melepas kacamata. Pada waktu bersamaan dua sahabat Shikamaru itu bertopang dagu. Terlihat keduanya yang memiliki cincin berkilauan yang tersemat di jari manis sebelah kiri mereka. Cincin pertunangan.

Jangan salah sangka dulu!

Uchiha Sasuke –si raven, tidak bertunangan dengan pria berambut pirang, Namikaze Naruto, yang ada di sebelahnya. Itu adalah cincin pertunangan mereka dengan pasangan masing-masing. Tentunya dengan bentuk yang berbeda.

Memang nasib Shikamaru tidak pernah sebaik keduanya. Jadi orang sukses di usia muda, dikagumi banyak klien dan saingan bisnisnya, punya kekasih yang cantik. Kau tahu? Dua gadis yang mungkin kurang dari satu tahun akan dinikahi oleh dua pria tersebut memang merupakan bidadari paling beruntung untuk dapat memiliki Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Shika?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan. Karena tidak mungkin pria raven pendiam di sebelahnya yang memulai.

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng. "Aku hanya kesal saja dengan pekerjaan yang tidak selesai-selesai ini."

Sasuke tertawa pelan.

"Memangnya seberat itu yah?" lanjut Naruto ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

Shikamaru hanya menjawab dengan helaan nafas. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk lalu menuju bar, memesan sesuatu dan meminta agar pesanannya diantar ke meja. Saat berbicara dengan seorang yang berada di belakang kasir ia sempat menunjuk meja yang dihuni Naruto dan Sasuke, menyerahkan sejumlah uang, kemudian kembali duduk.

Ia menatap Naruto kemudian berkata,"Jangan mentang-mentang kau ini bos jadi bertanya seperti itu, Nar."

"Kau ini. Pekerjaan bos itu juga tidak enak tahu! Memikirkan cara supaya perusahaan tetap berjalan agar karyawannya masih bisa mendapat gaji," cerita Naruto.

Ucapan Naruto tadi memang ada benarnya. "Terserah kau saja lah."

Hening sesaat sebelum pria raven angkat bicara. "Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Ino?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu. Wajahnya yang sudah kusut semakin kusut ketika sahabatnya mulai membahas tentang kisah asmara Shikamaru –yang memang sudah jarang menjadi topik pembicaraan antar sahabat itu.

"Kapan kau mau melamarnya? Katanya tidak ingin jadi pecundang?" sahut Naruto kemudian. "Padahal kau sendiri yang mengataiku pecundang saat kubilang tidak berani bertemu paman Kizashi."

"Entahlah, Naruto," jawabnya sayu. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kapan mau menikahi Sakura?"

"Sampai dia siap untuk menikahiku," jawab pria jabrik tersebut tegas.

Pandangan Shikamaru kemudian beralih kepada Sasuke. Bola matanya memberikan pandangan yang sangat sulit dimengerti oleh Naruto namun dapat dengan mudah diketahui maksudnya oleh pemilik iris onyx. Sasuke menyesap kopinya,"Aku menunggu sampai paman Hiashi memperbolehkanku untuk bertunangan dengan Hinata."

"Kau ini aneh ya? Belum bertunangan namun sudah pakai cincin segala," sahut Naruto meledek.

Shikamaru menautkan alisnya. "Jadi, sebulan lalu itu tidak berhasil?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita?"

"Paman Hiashi mengira aku ini _playboy_-"

"Memang," sela Naruto berbisik.

"–hanya saja Hinata yakin bahwa aku tidak sebrengsek itu."

"Kata siapa?" sela Shikamaru cepat.

Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Maksudmu?"

"Kata siapa kau tidak brengsek? Kau merayu semua gadis di sekolah dulu, bergonta-ganti pacar dan saat kuliah kau memiliki banyak teman perempuan yang menemanimu tidur. Kau ini brengsek, Sasuke."

"Sangat brengsek," tambah Naruto.

Sasuke mengendus. Mengingat peristiwa semasa di dan kedua sahabatnya itu duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Peristiwa yang terulang untuk kesekian kalinya sampai mereka memasuki perguruan tinggi, bahkan jika Naruto tidak salah ingat, tunangannya sekarang sebenarnya adalah salah satu korban dari pacar jadi-jadian Sasuke. Namun semenjak hubungan Sasuke dengan sang kekasih kini yang semakin jelas, Sasuke semakin jadi seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari Sasuke yang dulu. Hanya saja, sepertinya perubahan pada dirinya itu tidak berdampak sama sekali pada sudut pandang ayah sang kekasih yang mengetahui telur busuk di dalam bingkisan parcel rapi bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke ketika melihat ada perubahan di wajah pucat Sasuke. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Naruto mengerti benar bahwa Sasuke sedang mengingat peristiwa buruk yang dialaminya ketika ayah sang kekasih tidak merestui hubungannya.

"Pecuma saja aku membeli cincin ini. Ya tidak?" tanyanya meminta pendapat Shikamaru dan Naruto.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu. Masih kesal."

"Kesal kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita? Kan aku bisa membantumu."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau sedang banyak pekerjaan, Shika."

Shikamaru balas tersenyum. Di samping gaji besarnya, hal yang paling ia syukuri adalah memiliki sahabat seperti kedua orang di hadapannya sekarang. Ujung matanya kemudian menangkap bayangan seorang gadis yang barusaja membuka pintu kafe. Gadis itu tersenyum saat menyadari Shikamaru memandanginya. Sambil berjalan menuju meja yang ia dan teman-temannya duduki, gadis itu melambaikan tangannya sekilas. Ia kemudian merangkul pria pirang di depan Shikamaru, mencium pipi tan pria tersebut.

"Halo sayang," sapa gadis itu pada Naruto.

"Hey, _sweetheart_," Naruto mendongak sementara kekasihnya menundukkan badannya sedikit untuk dapat mempertemukan bibir mereka. Sebuah kecupan hangat nan mesra tersampaikan oleh dua pasang kekasih itu.

Shikamaru beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menyuruh Naruto dan tunangannya bertukar posisi duduk dengannya. Ia memutar laptop yang masih menyala agar kembali menghadap dirinya.

Hah, kini Sasuke dan dirinya bagai obat nyamuk saja. Mesra sekali pasangan di depannya itu. Bahkan mereka yang dahulu beda jurusan kuliah dulu –_unofficialy_- dinobatkan sebagai pasangan teromantis di seantero kampus. Banyak pemuda yang lebih tampan dari seorang Namikaze Naruto, lebih kaya dan lebih sempurna darinya yang berlomba meluluhkan hati seorang Haruno Sakura. Tidak terkecuali Shikamaru. Persahabatan di antara mereka bertiga sampai pecah ketika ketiganya jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama, wanita berambut merah muda yang kini duduk dan mengenakan pasangan dari cincin emas putih yang dikenakan Naruto. Ia ingat benar betapa teman bodohnya itu mampu membuat hati gadis mantan pujaan hatinya itu luluh, menerima Naruto apa adanya.

Bodoh? Ayolah, Shika! Jangan sebut Naruto seperti itu! IQmu yang mendekati angka 200 itu saja tidak mampu membuat dirimu lebih dari sekedar pecundang. Setidaknya Naruto yang bodoh lebih bisa membuat seorang bidadari berhasil dijadikan tunangan. Sementara IQnya? Sama sekali tidak menolong. _What a jerk you, Shikamaru_! Innernya berteriak, memberikan ejekan terdalam yang pernah ada.

Ia kemudian menoleh ke ponsel putih Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bergetar, nada dering telepon klasik itu bermain dua kali. Sasuke mengambil ponsel pintarnya itu, hampir menekan tombol hijau ketika nada deringnya berhenti, digantikan dengan nada singkat khas ketika benda tersebut menerima sebuah _messanger_. Tangan kanan putih pucatnya menggeser _casing_ depan ponsel tersebut ke atas, membuka _casing_ bawah yang terdiri dari tombol-tombol. Ia menyentuh sebuah ikon dan mulai membaca isi pesan yang tertera. Tidak lama Sasuke tersenyum pada ponselnya yang diberi nama 'Torch' itu. Sedetik kemudian ia tampak sibuk membalas pesan beruntun di ponselnya.

Baiklah, kini Shikamaru memang seperti angin lalu. Naruto bermesraan dengan Sakura yang tidak lama kemudian sibuk dengan ponsel layar sentuh empat inci mereka, sementara Sasuke masih bermesraan dengan ponselnya. Ia melirik tanggal yang tertera pada _desktop_ layar laptopnya. 2013. Tahun di mana Shikamaru hidup di era ponsel yang pintar tetapi dengan manusianya yang bodoh. Mereka ini kumpul karena ingin berbicara kan? Bukan 'berbicara' dengan ponsel masing-masing?

"_Guys_, Hinata-chan sudah sampai di bandara dan aku ingin menjemputnya. Jadi aku pamit duluan ya?" suara Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Naruto meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kemudian menatap Sasuke lurus. "Secepat ini Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sesaat. "Aku minta maaf, tapi Hinata-chan, aku sudah berjan-"

"Sudah, pergilah!" potong Shikamaru cepat. Ia tahu benar alasan yang akan digunakan Sasuke.

Pria yang mengenakan jaket biru dongker itu pun kemudian melesat keluar kafe setelah menggumamkan "Sayonara" kepada ketiga orang yang ditinggalkannya.

Shikamaru semakin melorot di kursinya. Kini tinggal dia, obat nyamuk, dan dua manusia yang kini menatapnya.

"Kau tidak bertemu Ino, Shika?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Dia masih sibuk di rumah sakit."

Sakura, sahabat kekasihnya itu kini menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Jadi kau benar tidak mau melamarnya?"

"Aku menunggu saat yang tepat."

"Bagaimana kalau ia segera berpaling darimu?" tanya Naruto asal. Sakura menyenggol tangan tunangannya kasar. "Apaan sih? Benar kan kataku?"

Sakura memelototi Naruto sebelum gadis itu berkata pada Shikamaru,"Perempuan itu seorang yang menunggu, Shika. Meskipun Ino pernah bilang dia akan serius ke pekerjaannya, tapi dia mencintaimu. Dia pasti menunggumu untuk melamarnya."

Shikamaru tampak berpikir. Ia kemudian teringat alasan lain dirinya tidak segera meminta sang kekasih untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya sampai maut memisahkan. Yamanaka Inoichi. Ayah sang kekasih yang Shikamaru pikir-

"Tidak akan setuju."

Naruto menautkan alis sambil mendekatkan sebelah telinganya ke arah Shikamaru. "_Come again_?"

"Paman Inoichi. Tidak akan setuju kalau Ino masih bilang dia butuh konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya."

"Bilang saja kau takut menghadapinya!" Sakura tertawa renyah.

"Tentu tidak!"

"Hei, kalau kau menjadikan Ino yang masih ingin fokus ke pekerjaannya sebagai alasanmu tidak segera melamarnya itu tidak masuk akal!" Naruto memutar bola matanya ketika melihat Shikamaru hanya memberi pandangan tidak mengerti ke mana arah bicaranya. "Hampir semua wanita saat ini adalah wanita karier. Contoh saja, Hinata adalah seorang artis dan lihat Sakura, pengacara. Mereka berdua sibuk, Shika, sangat sibuk bahkan. Sakura juga sering memintaku untuk mengerti bahwa aku tidak bisa selalu _memilikinya_ selama dua puluh empat jam," jelas Naruto memberikan penekanan pada kata 'memilikinya'.

Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ia juga selalu mengatakan bahwa bertunangan denganku pun tidak akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap fokus pada pekerjaan."

Sejak kapan IQ Naruto dan Shimaru bertukar?

"Tapi, Nar…"

"Aku tahu kau takut dengan paman Inoichi yang super duper protektif terhadap Ino. Itu karena Ino adalah putri semata wayangnya."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau…?"

"Kalau memarahimu? Shikamaru! Enam tahun lalu, satu-satunya kesalahanmu yang membuat paman Inoichi marah besar adalah baik kau maupun Ino tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu tentang status hubungan kalian," lengkaplah sudah ketika dua pasangan paling berbahagia di muka bumi itu menceramahi Shikamaru. "Kau ini laki-laki! Mana harga dirimu? Masa Ino terus yang melakukan _gebrakan_ hubungan kalian? Kau ini payah kalau kau mau tahu."

Shikamaru menopang dagunya sekarang. Sebelah tangannya memainkan isi gelas kertasnya. "Ino bilang bahwa karier yang utama bukan berarti jika kau lamar dia akan menolakmu. Aku ini tahu dia, Shika, aku sahabatnya. Percayalah padaku!"

Naruto memperlihatkan cengirannya. "Kau harus merayu paman Inoichi agar menyetujui hubungan kalian lebih lanjut."

Shikamaru mendengus. Pasti ini akan menjadi sangat merepotkan sekali. "Apa rencana kalian?"

Sakura dan Naruto sepertinya memang sudah mempersiapkan hal ini untuk disampaikan ke Shikamaru. Wanita yang kini memakai hem lengan panjang bermotif kotak-kotak tersebut memang sudah lama gerah dengan hubungan Shikamaru dan sahabatnya, Ino, yang seperti buku mewarnai anak-anak yang belum gambar-gambarnya tidak diwarnai.

Semua hal, dari yang sederhana sampai yang luar biasa romantis, selalu ditunjukkan si wanita untuk si pria. Tapi entah karena IQ pria berwajah yang memang seperti nanas tersebut terlalu tinggi atau memang karena yang dilakukan sang kekasih meniru drama-drama Korea untuk membuatnya senang kurang romantis baginya sehingga sampai ia tidak peduli dengan hal-hal tersebut. Semua selalu Ino yang mengalah, selalu wanita pirang sepupu Naruto itu yang mewarnai hubungan mereka yang terbilang cukup membosankan. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya itu bisa betah tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun enam tahun menjadi kekasih pria ini. Kali ini, rencana yang telah ia susun harus berhasil.

"Kau, nyanyikan lagu ini untuk paman Inoichi!"

* * *

Apa kata yang pantas untuk diungkapkan ketika seorang yang tidak mau kerepotan seperti Shikamaru harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu di depan calon mertuanya? Merepotkan? _Mendokusai_? _Troublesome?_ Salah semua.

'_Damn, Sakura, Naruto!_'

Begitulah Shikamaru dalam hati berbicara. Mengutuk dua orang dewa dan dewi cinta yang sekarang memandanginya bak anak mereka.

Memang, ini memang kamar Shikamaru. Bisa dilihat catnya yang hanya putih tulang dilengkapi perabot yang tidak bisa dibilang banyak –karena ia akan cukup kerepotan membersihkan kamar jika perabotnya terlalu banyak- menggambarkan ciri khas seorang Nara Shikamaru. _Simple_. Tapi kini yang menguasai kamar itu adalah Naruto dan Sakura. Lagu yang sama dari tadi berputar terus menerus dari _MacBook_ Naruto yang ia letakkan di atas kasur Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak akan menyanyi!"

Naruto dan Sakura mendengus berbarengan. "Lalu maumu apa?"

"Ini demi merayu paman Inoichi, demi Ino sendiri, demi hubungan kalian yang enam tahun belum apa-apa," Sakura mulai menceramahinya.

"Kita sudah melakukan banyak hal, kok."

"_Baka_! Yang melakukan banyak hal itu Ino, bukan kau!" seru Sakura jengkel.

"Apa bedanya kalau Ino yang melakukan dan jika aku yang melakukan? Toh hubungan kami tetap baik-baik saja. _Mendokusai_."

"Kau ini! Tahu tidak? Kau itu yang merepotkan kami. Kami harus memikirkan hubungan kalian sampai tidak memikirkan rencana pernikahan kami lagi."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah memikirkan hubunganku dengan Ino saja. Urusi urusanmu sendiri, mudah kan?"

Naruto mendesah, ia mengacak rambutnya risau. "Kau itu sahabat kami, Ino itu sahabat Sakura dan dia jelas-jelas adikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hubungan kalian memprihatinkan seperti ini."

Shikamaru merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menutup matanya. "Kenapa kau malah tidur, _baka_?!" seru Naruto jengkel.

"Aku ngantuk."

BUGH!

Jitakan Naruto di kepala Shikamaru barusan membuat pria itu terbangun sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kenapa sih?"

"Kau itu yang kenapa? Kau mau membiarkan Ino jadi perawan tua hah?" sabarlah dengan orang itu Naruto.

"Siapa bilang? Salah dia sendiri yang ngomong memilih kariernya daripada aku."

"Jadi kau menyalahkan adikku? Kau ini terlalu pintar atau emang tidak punya otak sih? Aku menyesal mendukung Ino mati-matian untuk menerima mu enam tahun yang lalu. Aku meyakinkan bahwa kau orang yang setia dan romantis. Tapi apa yang Ino dapat? Tidak lebih dari sekedar keyakinan bahwa kau adalah orang yang dulu kubicarakan."

Shikamaru memberi pandangan aneh pada Naruto. "Hei! Kalau adikmu itu memang serius denganku, aku yakin suatu hari nanti kami akan membahas ini!" seru Shikamaru melakukan pembelaan.

"Jangan mengatakan 'adikmu' seolah Ino itu adalah tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya! Kau ini kekasihnya, bodoh!"

"Aku menuggu Ino yang membahas ini, aku tidak mau mengganggu kariernya. Aku tidak mau disalahkan oleh paman Inoichi lagi. Dan jangan sebut aku bodoh!"

"Karena kau memang bodoh! Mana ada laki-laki yang tidak segera melamar wanita yang mencintai dirinya setelah berhubungan lama hanya karena ayah si wanita yang galak? Sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Sakura di kafe tadi. Kuberi tahu, selama ini Ino yang melakukan _first move_, mulai dari kejutan ulang tahunmu, perayaan hari jadi kalian sampai jadi orang yang pertama kali memelukmu ketika kau baru pulang dari 40 hari _work trip_ di Bali!Berhentilah menjadi pecundang hanya karena takut dengan paman Inoichi, Shika! Kami di sini, aku di sini ingin membantumu. Aku juga ingin menolong Ino supaya tidak jadi perawan tua hanya karena orang sepertimu," iris biru laut Naruto menatap kedua mata di hadapannya dalam dan intens.

Naruto kemudian melanjutkan kata-kata seraya merendahkan desibel suaranya,"Tapi sepertinya aku memang salah Shika, seharusnya aku memang tidak membiarkan Ino menjadi pacarmu dulu. Aku salah menilai orang yang selama ini paling aku percaya. Kau," Naruto menunjuk Shikamaru sembari bangkit sambil membawa _notebook_nya. "Kau sama saja dengan pria brengsek lain. _Asshole_!"

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura ketika melewatinya. Langkah Naruto kemudian berdebam di lantai kayu kamar Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya teredam oleh karpet yang melapisi lantai luar kamar. Ia mempersilakan Sakura untuk keluar dulu ketika membukakan pintu.

BLAM!

Ia menutup pintu kamar Shikamaru keras dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan seorang yang merupakan penghuni satu-satunya di kamar itu kini.

IQ Shikamaru mulai mencari sesuatu yang dapat memecahkan masalahnya kini. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak sedikitpun pemecahan masalah ia temukan. Sahabat bodohnya benar-benar marah padanya. Orang itu memang bodoh, tetapi sepertinya apa yang ia katakan memang benar karena pria jabrik itu lebih berpengalaman darinya. Ia jadi teringat ketika hubungannya berjalan baik-baik saja. Tetapi setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto tadi, Shikamaru jadi merasa bagaikan orang teregois di dunia. Ia selalu memikirkan posisi dirinya, bukan kekasihnya. _What a jerk_.

Kepalanya memberat, membuat dirinya kembali ingin tiduran di kasur _king size_nya. Tetapi baru saja memejamkan mata, sebuah suara-suara dari otaknya kembali bergema.

"_Masa Ino terus yang melakukan gebrakan hubungan kalian? Kau ini payah kalau kau mau tahu."_

"_Ino bilang bahwa karier yang utama bukan berarti jika kau lamar dia akan menolakmu."_

"_Ini demi merayu paman Inoichi, demi Ino sendiri, demi hubungan kalian yang enam tahun belum apa-apa."_

"_Kuberi tahu, selama ini Ino yang melakukan first move…"_

"_Berhentilah menjadi pecundang hanya karena takut dengan paman Inoichi, Shika!"_

'_Cukup!_'

Inner Shikamaru berteriak. menyuruhnya otaknya tidak mengulang perkataan dua orang yang menceramahinya habis-habisan tadi. Oke, kali ini ia sadar. Paman Inoichi lah alasan yang mebuat dirinya tidak segera melamar Ino.

Ia mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Saat mendengar suara mesin mobil yang diinjak pedal gasnya, Shikamaru mempercepat langkahnya dengan berlari. Ia menabrak kepala pelayan rumah yang baru saja akan menutup pintu besar rumah tersebut, membuka lebar pintunya dan berlari keluar.

"Naruto tunggu!"

Beberapa detika kemudian, mobil yang tadi berjalan pelan itu berhenti saat menyadari Shikamaru mengejar di belakang. Si empunya mobil keluar, menatap Shikamaru yang kini berhenti sabil terengah-engah, menumpukan berat tubuhnya di tangan yang memegang dengkul.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Bantu aku! Aku mencintai Ino!" Shikamaru masih berusaha memasok oksigen agar masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. "Aku punya ide lain selain bernyanyi!"

Naruto terdiam. Ia memundurkan mobilnya dan memarkirkan BMW hitam itu di tempat parkirnya tadi. Pria tersebut keluar bersama dengan Sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju Shikamaru yang masih terengah-engah.

"Apa idemu?"

"Aku akan tetap menggunakan lagu itu, tapi tidak untuk dinyanyikan."

Sakura mengernyit. "Lalu untuk apa?"

"_Don't ask too much! Let's start my first move!_" Shikamaru menyeringai.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Yaya Flo tahu RED belum selesai *plak* *dugh!* *bugh!* *duar* Emangnya gampang mbuat RED? Apalagi Naruto kudu pake acara sok cool segala lagi! *dirasen shuriken Naru*

Hanya saja tangan saya sudah terlalu gatel buat nulis Shika-Ino. Well, I miss this pairing! Setelah ngeliat di archieve Naruto yang paling banyak adalah pairingnya SasuSaku (gamaksud nge-bash kok SasuSaku lovers, heheh) tiba-tiba Flo bilang gini: "WOI! KEMANA NIH AUTHOR AUTHOR BERTANGAN AJAIB NARUSAKU LOVERS SAMA SHIKAINO LOVERS!" Gitu #curhat

Oke. Ini adalah two-shot fanfiction. So? Next chapter is the ending.

Sekedar promosi: Jangan lupa baca RED, fanfic NaruSaku saya! Leave your review and make it your favorite! Chapter 7 akan publish lusa.

Ayo ketikan review Anda! Saya terima kritik dan sebagainya. Arigatou!


	2. Plan B is Succeed

WARNING: This fanfiction may contain harsh words and adult things. Readers whom age under the specified story rating are not allowed.

Some typo, OOC type of characters, AU is the part of this fanfiction.

* * *

All characters of Naruto are © Masashi Kishimoto

The song in this fanfiction, "Marry Your Daughter" popularized by Brian Mcknight

* * *

"Kenapa tidak coba dinyanyikan saja, Shika? Bukankah lebih baik begitu?"

Shikamaru mendengus. "Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, Sakura."

"Seorang pianis seharusnya paling tidak bisa bernyanyi dengan nada yang benar."

Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya di depan komputer. Ia lalu memutar kursi untuk dapat menatap Sakura yang berdiri di belakang kursinya.

"Kau menyindir? Lagian, aku bukan professional."

Wanita itu hanya memutar bola mata beriris emeraldnya. "Aku tahu, tapi bukan berarti kau benar-benar tidak bisa bernyanyi kan?"

"Iya tapi masalah piano itu urusan Naruto."

"Ayolah, Shika! Aku tahu kau bisa bernyanyi dan aku harap kau mengabulkan mimpi Ino bahwa seorang akan menyanyikan lagu favoritnya ini saat ia dilamar," Sakura memohon-mohon Shikamaru dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Sakura benar," jawab seorang pemuda dengan paras tampan yang duduk di pinggir kasur Shikamaru. "Lebih baik kau bernyanyi, Shika."

Shikamaru mendengus, apalagi ketika melihat Naruto mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke dengan memberikan anggukan yang mantap. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku, _guys_."

Sedetik kemudian terdengar erangan kecewa Sakura karena ia tidak bisa membantu Ino mewujudkan impiannya.

* * *

.

**Flo Deveraux present you a Shikamaru-Ino fanfiction:**

**Can I Marry Your Daughter?**

.

* * *

"Kau ini lama sekali, _pig_! Shikamaru sudah menunggu dari tadi!" celoteh seorang wanita dari dalam ponsel yang kini digenggam oleh Yamanaka Ino.

"Kalau bisa teleportasi, sudah dari tadi aku di sana, _forehead_. Masalahnya ini sedang ada pembenahan jalan dan aku terjebak macet, bukan salahku dong!"

Wanita dari dalam ponsel tersebut terdengar sedang menghembuskan nafas panjang, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedang malas mengikuti acara menunggu Ino, sahabatnya. "Memangnya ada apa sih? Sampai Ibu menelponku segala?" tanya Ino.

Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu membunyikan klakson mobilnya untuk kesekian kali. Dia mengeuh berkali-kali bahwa seharusnya pembenahan jalan tidak dilakukan saat lalu lintas sedang padat seperti ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemerintah sampai harus melakukannya disaat jadwal Ino sedang tak karuan begini.

"Jangan banyak bicara, sebaiknya carilah jalan keluar agar kau tidak berlama-lama terjebak macet."

"Hei! Tidak bisa begitu dong! Kau harus memberitahuku sekarang!"

"_Why_?"

"Karena aku mengeluarkan surat ijin tanpa ada keterangan yang jelas di saat rumah sakit sedang banyak pasien, jidat!"

"Katanya masalah itu sudah teratasi?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. Tidakkah sahabatnya mengerti bahwa meninggalkan pekerjaan sebagai dokter untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas benar-benar tidak sesuai etika? Bagaimana kalau ada pasien yang tidak tertolong gara-gara dia ijin pulang lebih awal? Apa lagi dokter yang seharusnya hari itu bekerja _shift_ malam sedang dikirim ke luar kota untuk menangani pasien di cabang rumah sakit di sana.

"Tsunade-san memang sudah mengambil _shift_ku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menyerahkan tanggung jawabku begitu saja, Sakura."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu kau ini sibuk," jawab Sakura yang ada di seberang santai.

Ino mengendus. "Santai sekali kata-katamu?" Ia memindahkan mode bicaranya di ponsel ke mode _speaker_ agar dia bisa berbicara dengan Sakura sambil tetap fokus ke jalanan. "Mentang-mentang kau itu model dan bisa seenak jidatmu ijin kerja kau meremehkan profesiku?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu! Sudahlah, Ino. Kutunggu kau saja di sini. _Ja-ne_!"

"Hei!" protes Ino tidak jadi ia sampaikan karena lawan bicaranya sudah duluan mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut.

Ino mengendus lagi. Melanjutkan fokusnya untuk menyetir. Ah, benar-benar menyebalkan. Rasanya Ino ingin menabrak barisan mobil-mobil di depannya itu jika ia bisa. Kenapa sih, ibunya selalu membuat dia repot ketika pekerjaan sedang benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Otaknya terus saja berpikir mengenai nasib pasien yang ia tinggalkan. Anehnya, Tsunade, seniornya sama sekali tidak keberatan ketika Ino menyerahkan kewajibannya kepada wanita tersebut. Kalau biasanya Ino yakin pasti sang senior akan marah-marah.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan ibunya dan Sakura di rumah sampai menyuruh dia untuk segera pulang?

Adakah suatu rencana? Ya, tentu saja ada. Ino adalah bagian dari rencana ini.

.

_**Two days before…**_

.

Senyuman di wajah Shikamaru yang jarang terlihat kini mengembang. Ketika ia memastikan bahwa Tsunade, senior kekasihnya di rumah sakit tidak keberatan untuk ambil bagian dalam rencana, ia semakin percaya diri bahwa upaya yang ia lakukan nanti akan berhasil.

Ia menggumamkan "Arigatou gozaimasu" dan "Sayonara" kepada lawan bicara yang ia panggil 'Tsunade-san' di telepon. Ia memutus sambungan mereka. hatinya kini merasa sangat lega ketika mengetahui semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

Shikamaru menoleh kepada seorang wanita yang sama gembiranya seperti dia. Yamanaka Hana. Ibu dari kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak sabar, nak! Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum manis. Ya, manis. Kau tidak salah baca. Shikamaru yang pemalas dan selalu menganggap hampir semua yang pernah tercipta di dunia ini merepotkan tersenyum manis pada nyonya besar Yamanaka itu. Ia menatap kedua sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel masin-masing semenjak Shikamaru menghubungi rumah sakit tempat Ino bekerja.

"Berjanjilah tidak ada yang memberitahu paman Inoichi dan Ino dulu."

"Itu sih pekerjaan mudah," sahut Naruto santai. "Aku akan menghubungi _event organanizer_ dulu. Kupastikan tim mereka sudah siap untuk acara lusa."

"Oh, ya bagaimana dengan paman Inoichi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Acara ini memang sengaja disesuaikan dengan jadwalnya. Masalah Inoichi, biar bibi saja yang mengurus."

"Baiklah, tinggal pentas," sahut Shikamaru senang. Ia tidak percaya ia akan melakukan hal yang paling merepotkan yang pernah ia lakukan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sembari memasang senyum mengejek Shikamaru. "Tak kusangka kau akan melakukan ini. Kukira semua yang berbau _romantic_ itu sangat merepotkan," sindir Sasuke.

"Biarlah sekali-kali Shika jadi anak yang romantis, Sasuke-san," ujar ibu Ino.

Sasuke dan Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar wanita itu berkata demikian. Shikamaru tidak mempedulikan mereka bertiga. Kakinya melangkah ke arah _grand_ piano hitam yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruang tamu kediaman Yamanaka yang terbilang sangat luas tersebut. Ia duduk di atas kursi yang berhadapan dengan piano. Jemarinya mulai memainkan melodi sebuah lagu yang sudah terpatri permanen di otaknya. Melodi lagu yang akan ia persembahkan khusus untuk sang ayah kekasih dan pujaan hatinya lusa. Seharusnya bagian piano memang urusan Naruto, berhubung ia juga sudah mulai menghapal setiap not yang tertera di _partiture_ lagu tersebut, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk memainkannya kala itu.

Kini ia hanya perlu berharap semuanya akan berjalan sempurna. Tapi akankah semuanya berjalan sempurna dengan rencananya ini?

'_Mendokusai…_' pria tersebut kembali mengucapkan mantera andalannya dalam hati ketika otaknya mempunyai ide yang sebenarnya sangat brilian. Ya, Shikamaru butuh rencana B.

.

_**Present…**_

.

Fajar sudah merangkak ke peraduannya. Cahaya matahari yang menerangi bumi sudah tak seterang tadi siang. Jarum panjang jam tangan Yamanaka Inoichi sudah bergerak tiga puluh menit semenjak dirinya keluar dari bandara. Kini, sedan hitam yang digunakan untuk menjemputnya telah memasuki halaman depan rumahnya yang luas.

Ia sempat melihat beberapa mobil yang sedang terparkir di halaman tersebut dan berjajar rapi di depan rumah. Mobil-mobil yang ia pikir milik teman-teman Ino. Istrinya sempat mengatakan di telepon dua hari yang lalu bahwa putrinya tersebut akan mengadakan pesta di rumah bersama kekasihnya, Shikamaru. Tidak tahu menahu dirinya mengenai acara dalam rangka apa yang diselenggarakan putrinya tersebut. Inoichi terlalu capek dengan beban pekerjaannya untuk memikirkan hal sekecil itu.

Tapi sepertinya rencana untuk istirahat nyaman malam ini akan sedikit terganggu karena pria tersebut yakin anaknya akan menyetel musik dengan keras.

Inoichi menghela nafas sebelum seorang pelayan membukakan pintu mobilnya. Pelayan tersebut ber-_ojigi_ kemudian memberikan salam,"Selamat datang kembali, Yamanaka-sama."

Inoichi hanya tersenyum. "Turunkan barang-barang di bagasi ya!"

"_Hai_!"

Kepala keluarga Yamanaka tersebut melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. ia celingukan mencari istrinya.

"Rupanya kau sudah pulang ya?" suara lembut istrinya masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya. Bukannya mencium pipi pria tersebut –seperti yang biasa sang istri lakukan ketika dirinya pulang dari luar kota, Hana malah menyeret suaminya ke halaman belakang.

"Hei, aku ini baru sampai. Mau kemana?"

"Ke acaranya Ino."

"Kukira itu pesta dengan teman-temannya?"

Hana tersenyum kepada suaminya. "Bukankah lebih sopan kalau tuan rumah menyapa teman-teman Ino?" Inoichi menghembuskan nafas, pasrah. Padahal ia ingin langsung ke kamarnya, kenapa malah jadi begini?

Ketika mereka sampai di halaman belakang rumah, yang Inoichi lihat hanya beberapa teman akrab Ino dan Shikamaru –yang jelas ia tidak kenal. Namun, pria separuh baya tersebut kaget karena tidak menemukan pasangan yang menyelenggarakan acara tersebut. Malah ia menemukan beberapa sanak saudara yang hadir. Tidak ketinggalan keluarga Nara. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan di acara Ino ini?

Dahinya semakin berkerut melihat _grand_ piano kesayangan putrinya sudah ada di atas taman di samping kolam renang. Tidak hanya itu, halaman belakang rumahnya sudah dipenuhi dengan dekorasi lampu kecil berwarna-warni yang dinyalakan beriringan dengan tenggelamnya sang surya, menggantikan cahaya abadi itu dengan kelap-kelipnya. Beberapa meja yang sudah terisi dengan makanan dan minuman serta meja untuk makan bersama tertata rapi di taman yang mengelilingi kolam renang.

"Paman Inoichi!" seorang memanggilnya dari kumpulan yang ia tahu benar adalah keluarga Namikaze. Salah satu anggota dari keluarga besarnya.

"Naruto?" kini ia menatap Naruto dan istrinya bergantian. "Sebenarnya acara apa ini? Mana Ino?"

Naruto terekeh. "Ino belum pulang, paman."

"Kan dia yang mengadakan acara ini-"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau duduk saja menunggu Ino," bujuk istrinya.

"Itu benar! Aku akan membuatkan paman teh saja," sahut Naruto sambil menuju ke meja minuman di mana terdapat dispenser berisi teh, jus, air ineral, beberapa botol _wine_ dan vodka di atasnya.

Inoichi yang pasrah akhirnya mendudukan diri di atas salah satu kursi di pinggir kolam renang. Ia kemudian mengucapkan "Arigatou" pada Naruto yang menyodorkannya secangkir teh hangat. Masih dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang terlintas di dalam benaknya, sesekali Inoichi menyesap tehnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk memberikan banyak komentar.

Retinanya kemudian menangkap dua orang perempuan yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumahnya.

"Konichiwa, paman Inoichi!" seru seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang Inoichi kenal sebagai sahabat Ino.

Gadis itu dan seorang lainnya yang berambut ungu tua menunduk, melakukan _ojigi_. Inoichi membalasnya dengan sekali anggukan. "Kalian tidak lihat Ino?"

"I-Ino barusan s-sampai, paman. Sebentar lagi a-acaranya dimulai," jelas putri sulung dari rekan bisnisnya tersebut, Hyuga Hinata.

Inoichi menaikkan alisnya. "Sebenarnya ini acara siapa sih? Kenapa Ino malah terlambat?"

"Sudah, paman lihat saja nanti," kata Sakura sembari tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengumumkan kepada seluruh penghuni halaman belakang tersebut mengenai Ino yang baru saja sampai di rumah. Tak lupa gadis tersebut meminta semuanya untuk bersiap.

"Bersiap?"

"Sudahlah, Inoichi. Nikmati saja pertunjukannya," sahut seorang yang ia kenal. Kerabatnya, Namikaze Minato. Pria tersebut memegang gelas yang setengahnya berisikan _wine_, sementara tangannya yang lain menepuk pundak Inoichi pelan.

Sekali lagi Inoichi pasrah. Ia kemudian berdiri ketika melihat putrinya yang terbengong-bengong menatap halaman belakang rumahnya yang didekorasi. Hinata menuntun wanita itu untuk memasuki halaman belakang. Ino melepas jas dokternya, memberikan benda itu kepada Naruto sembari masih tidak percaya.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik Naruto.

Pria tersebut kemudian menggantungkan jas Ino di salah satu leher kursi. Ia menggandeng adik sepupunya tersebut ke depan piano dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bingung, paman Inoichi juga," katanya memulai sesi sore itu. "Tetapi ini semua didedikasikan untuk kalian berdua. Khusus." Naruto menatap iris biru di hadapannya. Ia meraih kedua tangan Ino dan berkata,"Aku rasa sudah cukup kau terlalu sibuk dengan profesimu, Ino. Aku juga merasa sudah seharusnya kau mengakhiri hubungan asmaramu."

"Apa?!" tanya Ino tidak percaya. Jadi semua ini dibuat untuknya demi memutuskan Shikamaru? _Hell no!_

"Bukan begitu. Kau sudah seharusnya bertunangan dengan Shikamaru, _pig_!" celoteh Naruto kesal karena Ino salah mengartikan kata-katanya. "Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi aku tidak mau kau jadi perawan tua." Ino menggembungkan pipinya mendengar kata-kata sang kakak yang meledeknya barusan.

"Lalu aku harus 'gimana, _onii-chan_?" tanyanya dengan suara manja.

"Hei dengar, aku tidak mau paman Inoichi marah-marah seperti dulu semasa kau masih pacaran dengan Shikamaru. Jadi kali ini, dia melakukannya dengan cara berbeda."

"Dia? Melakukan apa?"

Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mencium kening sang adik dan membalikkan badan Ino. Sungguh tidak percaya, Ino kini melihat Shikamaru yang keluar dari dalam rumah. Ia melihat pria tersebut berjalan ke arah sang ayah yang tengah duduk.

"Inoichi-_sama_…"

Inoichi bereaksi, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan masih menyimpan tanya. "Ada apa?"

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Mari, kita ke sana saja." Shikamaru mempersilakan Inoichi untuk berjalan dahulu ke tempat di mana Ino berdiri.

Naruto terlihat memposisikan diri untuk duduk di atas bangku piano. Sementara Shikamaru berdiri di hadapan Ino dan ayahnya. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau paman setelah ini akan memarahiku lagi seperti dulu. Aku tidak keberatan paman mengusirku setelah ini, tapi biarkan aku sedikit berusaha."

"Maksudmu apa, Shika? Paman tidak mengerti."

"Semuanya akan aku jelaskan di _sesuatu_ yang aku persembahkan khusus untuk kalian berdua."

Naruto pun memulai aksinya memainkan sebuah lagu tanpa vocal yang mengiringinya ketika Shikamaru selesai mengucapkan kalimat yang menjadi kode.

Seketika lampu-lampu yang menggantung di sekitar kolam renang menyala. Cahaya lampu tersebut menyamai terangnya dengan lampu kelap-kelip yang memang sedari tadi sudah dinyalakan. Yang membuat hati Inoichi dan putrinya terenyuh adalah deretan lampu tersebut membentuk sebuah tulisan yaitu…

"Yamanaka Ino, _let me be your last, your heart, your only one. Let me be yours_," tulisan yang sama dengan kalimat yang disampaikan ke Ino. Shikamaru menyampaikan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas pianonya. Ino menerima buket itu. Ia menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan tidak percaya saat Shikamaru kali ini berujar untuk sang ayah,"Paman Inoichi…"

Kata-katanya menggantung. Setelah itu kata per kata yang disampaikan Shikamaru bersamaan dengan diangkatnya deretan gabus yang sudah dibentuk kata-kata oleh orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitar kolam renang. "_Can I marry your daughter_?"

Ino menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena tidak percaya. Sementara sang ayah justru tidak berkata apa-apa. Pria tersebut rupanya juga kehabisan kata-kata.

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit tidak ada jawaban dan suasana malah menjadi canggung. Otak Shikamaru kemudian berencana untuk menjalani strategi selanjutnya. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Ino untuk berdiri di sisi piano, mengajak sang ayah pula untuk berdiri di sampin putri tercintanya lalu mengusir Naruto dari bangku piano dan mengambil alih tugas sahabatnya itu.

"Mau apa kau?"

"_Plan _B!" bisik Shikamaru pada Naruto. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut lalu undur diri dari tempat dan menuju ke tempat Sasuke yang sedang merekam momen tersebut.

Shikamaru kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan menaruh benda tersebut di atas piano. Sejurus kemudian dentingan piano mulai terdengar kembali.

Shikamaru menghentikan permainan pada intro lagunya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh melanjutkan.

"_Sir, I'm a bit nervous about being here today_," Shikamaru memulai untuk bernyanyi. Ya, rencana Bnya adalah bernyanyi. Memang sangat dan sungguh merepotkan. Tapi ini demi kekasihnya, apa ruginya bagi ia sih?

"_Still not real sure what I'm going to say. So bare with me please if I take up too much of your time._."

Shikamaru menaruh pandangan teduhnya kepada sang kekasih. "_See in this box is a ring for your oldest, she's my everything and all that I know is it would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side. Very soon I'm hoping that I.._"

Sakura memilih untuk menyetel lagu tersebut di versi drum ringan dan iringan lainnya agar nampak seperti lagu asli. Yah, dia yakin Ino akan _speechless_ setelah lagu ini selesai nanti.

"_Can marry your daughter and make her my wife, I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life…_"

Shikamaru kini bernyanyi dengan tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"_And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah… I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen. She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen…_"

Ino mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan sang ayah. Ia menatap ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak berkutik. Senyum putri Yamanaka tersebut terus mengembang.

"_I can't wait to smile when she walks down the isle, on the arm of her father…_"

Ino kembali menatap sang kekasih dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di lengan sang ayah.

"_On the day that I marry your daughter…_"

Shikamaru kembali memainkan melodi. Dan suaranya –yang sebenarnya merdu, kembali mengalun diiringi melodi piano.

"_She's been hearing for steps since the day that we met, I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left_…"

Seisi penghuni halaman belakang tersebut semakin tersenyum penuh arti menyaksikan aksi Shikamaru.

"_So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad. I've got most of my vows done so far. So bring on the better or worse…_"

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah calon mertuanya yang kini terlihat bergetar.

"_And tell death do us part, there's no doubt in my mind_…"

Inoichi terpaku, pandangannya menjadi tidak tentu. Anak ini… benar-benar mencintai putrinya.

"_It's time… I'm ready to start_."

Shikamaru tersenyum kepada ayah sang kekasih kemudian menunjuk dadanya ketika ia sampai pada bagian selanjutnya. "_I swear to you with all of my heart..._"

"_I'm gonna marry your daughter and make her my wife, I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life and give her the best of me till the day that I die…_"

Ino berusaha matia-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya sekarang. Tapi sia-sia, pipinya mulai dialiri dengan derasnya air mata yang keluar. Ia kemudian beralih ke belakang Shikamaru dan memeluk pria itu erat dari belakang.

"_I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen. She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen. I can't wait to smile_…"

Pria tersebut menoleh ke arah wanita yang tangannya mengalungi leher Shikamaru._  
_"_As she walks down the isle on the arm of her father. On the day that I marry your daughter…_"_  
_Shikamaru meraih tangan Ino dan menciumnya lembut.

"_The first time I saw her… I swear I knew that I say I do_…"

Ino menarik tangan ayahnya dan memeluk pria terhebat yang pernah Ino temui tersebut. Memandang wajah sang ayah yang juga sudah dibasahi dengan air mata haru.

"_I'm gonna marry your daughter and make her my wife_

_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life and give her the best of me 'till the day that I die…_"

Ino tidak peduli dengan wajahnya yang sudah entah berbentuk seperti apa kini. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli. Satu hal yang ia pedulikan kini adalah pria yang sedang mendentingkan piano itu adalah pria yang mencintainya sungguh. Lagu tersebut sudah berhasil membuktikan seberapa besar cinta sang romeo untuknya.

"_I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen_

_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

_I can't wait to smile as she walks down the isle_

_On the arm of her father_…"

Shikamaru berhenti sebentar, ia menoleh ke arah Ino sekali lagi.

"_On the day that I marry your daughter_."

Baris terakhir tersebut diiringi dengan alunan melodi akhir yang menutup rencana B Shikamaru.

Inoichi langsung menarik lengan kekasih putrinya tersebut ketika pria nanas tersebut beranjak dari bangku pianonya, memeluk pria itu hangat seperti saat ia memeluk anaknya sendiri. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa Shikamaru telah menyentuh hatinya yang terdalam, membuatnya merasakan haru yang teramat sangat.

"Ya, Shikamaru! Ya, kau boleh menikahi putriku!" serunya membuat Shikamaru terbelalak namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum lembut. Rencananya berhasil.

"_Arigatou,_ paman."

Inoichi melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya kini memegangi pundak Shikamaru erat. "Tidak, seharusnya aku berterima kasih kepadamu sudah mencintai Ino."

Ayah Ino kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada pundak Shikamaru dan membiarkan sang romeo bertemu dengan julietnya. Shikamaru menghampiri Ino yang masih tersenyum dengan mata yang masih dialiri air.

Ia meraih kedua tangan Ino dan meremasnya pelan. Tangan kirinya mengambil kotak merah yang tadi ia letakkan di atas piano, membukanya dan menyodorkan kotak tersebut ke hadapan Ino. "_Will you marry me_?" tanya Shikamaru.

Iris biru Ino masih menatap isi kotak itu. Sederhana namun indah. Dengan mantap dan tanpa keraguan ia menganggukan kepalanya.

Shikamaru tersenyum bahagia, sama seperti semua orang yang menyaksikan drama di depan mata mereka. Sepertinya kejutan dan rencana Shikamaru berhasil!

Ia mengangkat tubuh sang pujaan hati dan mencium bibir mungil gadis itu, memutar-mutarkannya di udara diiringi dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari saksi mata yang ada.

Shikamaru menurunkan tubuh Ino, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi wanita yang ia kasihi itu.

"_I love you_," bisik Shikamaru.

"_I love you more_," jawab Ino tak mau kalah.

"_I love you most_, Ino."

* * *

_~ The End_ ~

* * *

Flo: Yeee, Shika mah ga konsisten. Katanya lagunya mau dibikin kayak waktu si Gadhing Martin nembak Giselle? Mana?!

Shika: *njitak Flo* Sutradaranya siapa juga?

Flo: Ini nih, gara-gara RED fic ini sampai terlantar. Naruto sih ga ngasi ide! Kurang greget kah? :(

Naru: *rasengan Flo*

Flo: Oke, oke! Gomen! Yang penting ini udah update kan? Readers suka saya senang, readers review and fav saya bahagia :D YOSH! Maaf kalau banyak typo dan alur terasa sangat rush. Dan saran nih waktu baca bagian Shika nyanyi sambil ndengerin lagunya Brian Mcknight - Marry Your Daughter (sudah tercantum di disclaimer). Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!

.

Special thanks to:

Alleth-chan, Miss Kurama-chan, WIKAN, Yola-ShikaIno, Natsuya32, kanamd, NaMIKAze Nara, Chika, Minori Hikaru, Puput Mochito, Saqee-chan, Hee-RinA

And all the readers who don't give the review.

You guys had support me so much! I'm not a word person but all I gotta say is I love you and I hope you don't mind if give a review to my other fanfiction!

Sayounara 3

.

**Monday, February 11, 2013**

**12:52 AM**

**Flo Deveraux**


End file.
